


The Magic of Disney

by Musetta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gratuitous use of Disney, M/M, Pack Family, Puppy pile, This really is the weirdest thing I think I'll ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetta/pseuds/Musetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes up with an unusual plan to help Erica and Boyd find an anchor during the full moon. Mindless fluff and puppy piles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Disney

By the beginning of the summer, Isaac had fully managed to develop his anchor to the human side of his personality. Though he was admittedly a bit grumpier than usual, Isaac managed to control his human side as well as Derek or Scott could.   
Boyd and Erica on the other hand, were still a bit... difficult to manage. It was during this time that they really felt the strain of the consequences that came with life as a werewolf. Of course there was the added benefit of a sense of family, a freedom of health and physical capability. Not to mention the sense of internal gratification that came from stopping Matt as the kanima master, and putting Peter Hale in the ground for a second time. But the full moon... that was hell. 

When Scott overheard Erica sobbing in the bathroom, and learned she was having night-terrors about drills being bored into her skull, Derek admitted that another solution would have to be found. Boyd and Erica simply weren't grasping the concept of an emotional anchor.  
He wasn't terribly fond of what Stiles would ultimately come up with. 

“You can't be serious.”

“Oh come on! It's worth a shot, isn't it?” Derek took the stack of DVDs from Stiles, and in turn handed him a massive, heavy bag containing all of the hardware needed to restrain his two betas for the night. Stiles had arrived early at the subway bunker to help Derek set up for the full moon, and to pitch him his plan.

“I mean, we'll still lock them up but maybe this way we can try to keep everyone sane without necessarily having to do the whole pain-and-torture thing.”   
“You think I _like_ doing this?” Derek rounded on Stiles sharply. Even with his perfect control, the tips of his fangs were barely visible. To some degree, the full moon affected them all.   
“I know you don't.” After all this time, Stiles didn't even have to flinch. He looked up at Derek calmly and steadily, holding his neutral gaze long enough for Derek to compose on his own. A slow count to three usually did the trick.   
“Alright, fine. _One_ full moon.”

And that was how the pack had their first Disney movie night. And to Derek's great irritation, it sort of worked. 

Still chained up and restrained in a cacophony of harnesses, manacles and chains, Erica and Boyd sat on the floor of the subway car, fully shifted into werewolf form, watching _Snow White_ peaceably.   
“C'mon.” Stiles leaned on the door of the subway car, with arms folded and the cheekiest of grins. “Admit I did good.”   
“This is ridiculous.” Derek snarled, still trying to process the sight of it. Erica's head rested on Boy's shoulder, and Isaac had snuggled up on her other side, munching on popcorn.   
“You can't fight the magic of Disney!” Stiles was beside himself with glee.   
“No, it's not quite that.” Derek's brow furrowed a bit, slowly arriving at a place of logic . “I think it's childhood. As moronic as it seems, they're feeling childhood nostalgia. _Human emotion_ , and it's providing them with an anchor. It's not as strong as the ones that Scott or Isaac or myself have, of course. But with Isaac tipping things in favor of sanity, pack mentality could pick up the slack, it seems.”   
“Right, so...”   
Derek sighed, pulling Stiles into an awkward sort of half-hug. It would have been impossible a few months ago, but the two had been slowly arriving at a warm place of camaraderie.  
“So, you did good.”

The two continued to watch over the betas through the remainder of the night, though it seemed obvious there would be no threat of escape. Though they grew a bit restless in the few minutes it took to change DVDs, they were mostly peaceful and quiet. Around midnight, Derek left briefly to use the bathroom. When he came back, he noticed that Stiles was no longer at the seat where he had been working on homework. His notebooks and backpack was still there, so where...?  
“Stiles is right here, Derek.”  
The alpha nearly had a heart attack.   
“What the hell are you _doing_?!” Derek yelled through gritted teeth.  
Stiles was sitting right in the thick of the murder-ready werewolves. He was practically seated on Boyd's lap, with Erica's head on his lap and Isaac cozied up next to him. The two were sharing the bowl of popcorn.  
“I couldn't see from over there.” Stiles said innocuously, through a very full mouth. Derek continued to stare with a bug-eyed expression of horror and rage. Isaac glanced between them meekly, feeling sheepish for agreeing to the idea.   
“It's _The Lion King._ ” Stiles elaborated, as if that explained everything.  
“Get out of there.”   
“It's alright-”   
“I said _now._ ”   
Erica snarled briefly, her hand tightening on Isaac's leg, making him wince.   
“I think she wants you to keep it down...” Isaac murmured.  
“Look, if you're so worried just get over here yourself.” 

After another use of the three-second stare-hold, Derek resigned and carefully walked over. The betas obediently shifted to accommodate him. Derek sat behind Stiles, wrapping a protective arm around his stomach, drawing him up against his chest.   
“Hmm, comfy.” Stiles wriggled into place with a satisfied smile.   
“Don't push it.” Derek growled softly, resting his chin on Stiles' head. 

Over the course of the next three movies, Derek relaxed somewhat. Stiles didn't need to be a werewolf to hear Derek's heartbeat had calmed, what with his back pressed against his alpha's chest. Derek didn't allow Erica to rest her head on Stiles' lap (which put her teeth in too close a proximity to Stiles' skin for his liking) he did allow her to wrap her arms around Derek's bicep and cuddle up against him. The coveted spot of Stiles' lap was taken by Isaac instead, who had a much better record of self-control.

Around three in the morning, the four wolves perked up in unison.   
“What is it?” Stiles looked up at Derek.   
“Scott's coming.”   
Sure enough, a few moments later Scott poked his head into the entrance to the subway car, his eyebrows skyrocketing as he took in the bizarre scene.   
“Hey, buddy.” Stiles said nonchalantly.   
“Um... full moon going okay?”   
“Nice of you to drop by.” Derek said with his usual dour expression, though it was hard to make too gruff of an impression with “Under the Sea” playing in the background.   
“I thought you were spending the moon with Allison.”   
“I didn't want to keep her up.” Scott shrugged with a half smile. “But... I can't sleep.”   
“That's to be expected.”   
“You want to scoot in here?”   
Scott nodded happily, wriggling his way in between Erica and Boyd. 

It was impossible to be certain, but Stiles imagined that the sun must have come up somewhere around the end of _Lady and the Tramp_. When he shifted to go and change the disc, Derek didn't open his arms to accommodate him. He glanced around, noticing that the pack had all dozed off during the course of the film.   
“Derek?” Stiles said in a hushed voice. He twisted his head around to get a better look, and Derek's head slipped forward, resting on his shoulder now. Stiles took a moment to take in the scene, wondering how Derek could look grumpy even in his sleep. Isaac was snoring breathily on Stiles' lap, and Erica had managed to tuck her head against Stiles' chest before dozing off as well.   
“Scott?”   
He craned his head over, but Scott was nestled against Derek's shoulder, Boyd occupying the other side.   
Stiles wriggled experimentally, only to find that he was firmly snug, stuck under the cuddling werewolves. He sighed, petting Erica's hair a bit. 

“Yeah, we're going to be late for school.”


End file.
